vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail
Abigail was a young witch and one of the girls involved in the Harvest ritual, along with Davina, Monique and Cassie. She was killed by Klaus in From a Cradle to a Grave after she, Monique and Genevieve tried to kill and consecrate Hope Mikaelson on Esther Mikaelson's orders. Early History During the Harvest ritual, she was the first girl to have her throat slit by Bastianna Natale which instantly caused the other girls to panic as they were lied to. She and the other girls excluding Davina spent over a year in Limbo until they were resurrected. A time later when Hope was born Abigail with Monique and Genevieve attempted to kill her for the power it would grant their coven. She was the first causality in the Lafayette Cemetery battle. She was killed by Klaus to terminate the ancestors connection so he could save his daughter. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Sinners and Saints, Abigail was seen in a flashback where she was chosen to participate in the Harvest. In the ritual, she was the first girl that was killed, having her throat slit by the coven Elder Bastianna. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, her corpse was seen when it was decided that the Harvest would be completed. Her body was laid out in the cemetery to complete the ritual in the hope that she would be resurrected, but though the ritual succeeded, it the magic harvested from the sacrifices was diverted to three other witches by Céleste Dubois and Abigail, along with the three other Harvest girls, remained in limbo. In Le Grand Guignol, Abigail along with Davina, was finally resurrected when Marcel killed Bastianna and Elijah killed Céleste. It was implied Bastianna's death resulted in Abigail's resurrection. In Farewell to Storyville, according to Marcel, both Monique and Abigail reported that the Ancestors taught them more magic while they were in Limbo and also that the witch community celebrated her return with Monique's too. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, after a month had passed since her return, she, Monique and Davina are seen reviving roses at the Lycée. Unfortunately, Davina's lack of confidence kept her from being able to magically revive her rose, and Abigail encouraged her to try harder. Abigail was later seen with Davina, Monique and Genevieve at the party. In The Big Uneasy, she was seen attempting to interact with the Ancestors, along with Davina and Monique, in one of the tombs at Lafayette Cemetery. She then witnessed the argument between Monique and Genevieve during the coven meeting to pass on the Ancestors' orders, as she was standing next to Davina. At the Feast of the Blessings celebration, Abigail was able to command a brief but powerful gale of wind with magic at her introduction to New Orleans society. Along with Davina, she was seen talking to people. Afterwards, she was seen receiving offerings from the supernatural community at the party in exchange for her blessings. Abigail and Monique were later quickly escorted outside when Marcel sent compelled human drummers to the party, which resulted in a bloody fight between the vampires and the mortals. In A Closer Walk With Thee, she is seen with Monique and Davina, they walked on the streets as Genevieve gave them knowledge about afterlife. She and Davina decided to hold a seánce together to try to contact Tim, Davina's deceased best friend. Even though she was reluctant at first, she still agreed to do so. However, their attempt instead caused Mikael to be able to contact Davina. In From a Cradle to a Grave, she was with Genevieve and Monique and the other witches to help in delivering Hayley and Klaus' baby daughter. After the baby was born, she left with the other witches to the cemetery to prepare for Hope's sacrifice. In the cemetery, Monique and Abigail made an agreement that if Genevieve hesitated to kill the baby as the Ancestors (led by Esther Mikaelson) commanded, then they would kill Genevieve, allowing them to do what the Ancestors decreed while also resurrecting their friend Cassie, the last Harvest girl who had yet to be resurrected. During the ritual, Genevieve was about to sacrifice the baby when Klaus, Elijah and Hayley came to save the baby, causing Abigail and Monique to hold hands and channel the magical power of every dead witch who was buried in Lafayette Cemetery, allowing them to forcefully keep the three away while they complete the ritual. However, Klaus realized that Abigail and Monique, as the Harvest girls, were the key to breaking the Ancestors' connection, and managed to pull a metal fence post and throw it at the girls, which impaled Abigail through the stomach and pinned her to the wall behind them, killing her and breaking the connection to their ancestors. Personality After her resurrection, Abigail seemed to have stayed the way she was before. She seemed to be encouraging when Davina couldn't revive the rose, unlike Monique, who became harsher and more militant in her beliefs in Ancestral Magic. However, she was still very loyal to the Ancestors, and was even willing to help in killing Hayley and Klaus' baby in order to give their coven access to Hope's power. Physical Appearance Abigail was a young teenage witch with medium-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She stood at 5'4", and her frame was slim and petite. She, like the other witches in her coven, had an eclectic, bohemian style, and often wore casual dresses with sweaters. Powers and Abilities Abigail possessed the standard power level of a Harvest Witch as she was chosen by the Ancestors for her great potential. Weaknesses Abigail had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season One *''Sinners and Saints'' (Flashback) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (Corpse) *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (2nd Death) Season Two *''Fire with Fire'' (Mentioned) Name *'Abigail' is a female given name. The name comes from the Hebrew name Avigail, meaning "my father's joy."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abigail_(name) Trivia *Abigail was the first Harvest girl to be sacrificed, but was the second to be resurrected. The first was Monique Deveraux. * She beheld the ancestral element of wind, whereas Monique beheld the ancestral element of earth, Cassie beheld the ancestral element of water, and Davina the ancestral element of fire. *Unlike Monique, she didn't return from death ruthless and emotionless. However, like Monique, she was willing to sacrifice Hayley's baby, demonstrating a darker personality, or at the very least a more militant belief in her coven's cause. *Like Genevieve, Abigail was not shown to kill anyone, supernatural or human, but was killed for assisting Genevieve and Monique in their attempt to sacrifice Hope in the name of their coven. * Since she was a New Orleans witch, she is with the Ancestors again. * She was killed in Lafayette Cemetery twice in a span of one year. * Unlike the other three Harvest girls (Davina, Cassie, and Monique), she's the most mysterious Harvest witch since the show didn't explore her character development. Gallery Abigail.png Abigail davina.png Abigail wind.png c47cc80dd3b402451051e5a84a2b027fe146a875877adb0df9c3c00f8a345a7f_large.jpg Ancestors5.png Résumé-de-l’épisode-22-saison-1-From-a-Cradle-to-a-Grave-Monique.png DeathOfMonique2.png The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0137.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0151.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0489.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0930.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0931.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0936.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0937.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0938.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1102.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ancestral Spirits Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Deceased